The surrounding environment of a scanning platform can typically be scanned or otherwise detected using one or more emitter/detector sensors. Emitter/detector sensors, such as LiDAR sensors, typically transmit a pulsed signal (e.g. laser signal) outwards, detect the pulsed signal reflections, and identify three-dimensional information (e.g., laser scanning points) in the environment to facilitate object detection and/or recognition. Typical emitter/detector sensors can provide three-dimensional geometry information (e.g., scanning points represented in a three-dimensional coordinate system associated with the sensor or scanning platform) accumulated over short periods of time. The information obtained regarding the positions of objects can facilitate the process of detecting pedestrians, vehicles, and/or other objects in the environment, thereby providing a basis for target tracking, obstacle avoidance, route planning, and/or other applications in automated or assisted navigation operations. However, inaccuracies exist at least partly due to the accumulation of scanning points, which can affect various higher level applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved sensing techniques and devices.